Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/BrudnoWpis
Bo ja tworząc OC podróżuję po świecie. No i nie trzeba ich karmić xdd REBOT Naoko plus Sakura plus Yumi. TY BUŁO LENIWA! powinnam sobie znaleźć jakies inne miejsce do notatek...hm... *'Yuzuki' ("cytrus nadzieja"), córka Suzaku (Zhu Que) oraz Ryuu ("smok") syn Seiryū (Qing Long). A to tylko taki wpis na przyszłość bo póki co wszystko w zeszycie rozwijam. Poszłam w Japońskie nazwy bo...chińskie imiona które mi się podobały już wykorzystałam xd a nie lubię jak jakaś moja OC ma imię jak inna moja OC, okej bo wszystko ładnie układam alfabetycznie. *'Ligaya', Fidżi, pani inspirowana piosenką której ostatnio słucham wkółko i kółko. ona ma Filiplińskie imię ale kij z tym. *'Nyree', Papua-Nowa Gwinea. I przechodzimy do OC 'Smutny, błękitny lampion' Ran Hisakawa (久川蘭, Hisakawa Ran) - Aoandon pochodząca z Japonii. Od dobrych kilku lat błaka się po świecie nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić lecz gdziekolwiek się pojawia ludzie uciekają. Osobowość *Smutna no jak wskazuje tytuł. Wygląd *No miss to ta postać nie zostanie, jest jakieś 20% bardziej creepy od czarnozębnej Ayano. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From Japanese 蘭 (ran) meaning "orchid" or other kanji pronounced in the same way. *From Japanese 久 (hisa) meaning "long time ago" and 川 (kawa) meaning "river, stream". *Postać przyjęła nazwisko po osobie której jako pierwszej się objawiła zas imię wzięło się od chodowanych przez tą osobe orchidei. *Nie posiada rodziców. Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftAoandon - (青行燈, Aoandon) is a creature illustrated by Toriyama Sekien in his Konjaku Hyakki Shūi. It was meant to represent the spirit that appeared during Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai meetings, after the last story was told. During the Edo period, a popular summertime activity among the aristocratic classes was to gather and tell ghost stories, hoping the chill of fear would stave off the intense midsummer heat. These ghost story telling parties were called hyakumonogatari kaidankai – a gathering of one hundred ghost stories. During these gatherings, one hundred candles would be lit and placed inside of blue paper lanterns, called andon, in order to create an eerie atmosphere suitable for storytelling. Throughout the night, guests would take turns telling progressively scarier stories about yokai, demons, ghosts, and other strange things. After each story, one candle would be snuffed out, until finally only the hundredth candle remained, its dim blue light casting long, creepy shadows, struggling to fill the dark room. According to superstition, as the final candle was snuffed, a real ghost would appear out of the darkness to attack the participants, created out of the heightened emotional state and fears of guests. This ghost was called the ao andon. The ao andon is the incarnation of mass human terror, formed out of the built-up fears of large groups of people. This fear takes the appearance of a demonic woman with long black hair, blue skin, blackened teeth, sharp claws, and horns. It wears a white or blue kimono, and glows with an eerie blue light. The ao andon appears at the end of the gathering, when all of the lanterns have been snuffed out. It emerges from the smoke of the final candle and attacks the guests. What exactly it does is a mystery; whether it slaughters all of the participants in a brutal finale inspired by the preceding tales, or simply jumps out to give one last shock before the guests return home has never been recorded. The reason for this is that by the time the ninety-ninth ghost story had been told, the guests were usually too frightened to tell the final story, and the parties usually concluded at that point, before the ao andon could appear. As the old proverb says (in both English and Japanese): speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. It was feared that merely talking about ghosts and spirits for long enough would cause them to materialize for real. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Ran skullette.png Ran ID.jpg Ran portret.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Kolejne miejsce do którego nie polecę ale mogę mieć z niego OC bo czemu nie.' Seetha Keo - Ktoś z Laosu. Kto? A dopiszę kiedyś tam. Ma bardzo mieszane geny. Jej babcia to pół żywiołak wody pół duch, dziadek żywiołak Ziemi, mama panuje zarówno nad tym i na tym a ojciec to smok orientalny. Bardzo wstydziła się swoich genów ponieważ wcześniej uczęszczała do szkoły dla hybryd gdyż "normalne" nie chciały jej przyjąć. Doświadczyła wielu przykrości związanych z tym że ma mieszaną krew. Osobowość Seetha jest na ogół uprzejma i usmiechniętą dziewczyną która woli skupiać się na pozytywach. Jest optymistką i ciekawi ją otaczajacy świat...niestety, jej słomiany zapał i zamiłownaie do leniuchowania sprawiają że wiele planów odkłada na pó.xniej...i później a w ostateczności z nich rezygnuje. Brak jej konsekwencji w działaniu i uporu dlatgeo potrzebuje kogos kto potrafiłby ja sprowadzić na ziemię i zapoznac z rzeczywistością. Często nie odróznia fikcji od realizmu, żyje marzeniami, jakby na innej planecie albo w innej rzeczywistości a ponieważ ma lekkie podejscie do problemów nie jest obsadzana w powazniejszych rolach wymagających skupienia i zaangazowania. Seetha ma równiez tendencje do skupiania się na tym co ona myśli i czuje zapominajac o otoczeniu. Nie jest to jednak spowodowane samolubstwem a tym że opowiadanie o swoich problemach, uczuciach przychodzi jej bez najmniejszego problemu. Jeśli ktoś ja skrzywdził potrafi opowiadać o tym dopóki nie zmieni się jej nastrój a nastroje Seethy często i gwałtownie przechodzą od jednego do drugiego. Od złości, przez smutek po radość. Niestety nie radzi sobie z opanowaniem tego co nierzadko stawia ją w swietle szalonej i niebezpiecznej. Seetha ma z tego powodu problem ze sobą, chciałaby się zmienić ale nie potrafi tego sama zrobić, gdy prosiła o pomoc była odrzucana. Wygląd Seetha jest wysoka i smukła dziewczyną o złoto-niebiesko-czerwono-zielonej karnacji pokrytej łuskami. Z kości ogonowej Seethy wyrasta długi, zakonczony włosami ogon. Jej brwi sa gryube i zielone. Tęczówki nastolatki maja szaro-niebieską barwe zas z jej warg wyrasta para małych kłów. Włosy Seethy maja barwrę granatowo-czarną. Jej twarz ma orientalna aparycję. Relacje 'Rodzina' Pół żywiołak wody pół duch plus żywiołak ziemi = mama 1/3 wody, 1/3 ziemi i 1/3 duch zaś ojciec z innej paczki smok orientalny. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Seetha nie posiada zwierząt. Uważa że powinny one żyć na wolności. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' Chociaż Seetha sama nie gra na instrumentach, nie śpiewa i nie komponuje to bardzo lubi słuchać tego co aktualnie jest na topie w muzyce. Chętnie porozmawia również na temat młodych twórców. Zdolności *'Lot' - Seetha może wzbić sie w powietrze lecz jedynie na małe wysokości. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Długim ogonie. *Łuskach na ciele. *Niebiesko-zielonych włosach. *Dużych oczach. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci jest tamilską wersją imienia Sita które oznacza "bruzda, zmarszczka" w sanskrycie. *Nazwisko Seethy oznacza "szkło" j.Khmerskim (កែវ) niestety nie znalazłam nazwisk z "Tamil" a Laos w sumie blisko Kambodży i z tego co wyczytałam mają ze sobą troszkę wspólnego. *Seetha uważa że radia słuchają tylko osoby które nie wyrobiły sobie gustu muzycznego. *Obchodzi urodziny 19 września. Serie 'Basic' Seetha ID.jpg Włosy Seethy są spięte częściowo w dwa koczki a częściowo swobodnie opadają na jej ramiona. Fryzure zdobia kolorowe kwiaty. Dziewczyna ma na sobie siegającą przed kolano, czarno-zieloną spódniczkę w srebrną kratkę oraz białą bluzkę z delikatnymi ornamentami. Rekawy bluzki sięgają jej nadgarstków. Seetha nosi również kawałek materiałub który przepasa jej lewą stronę klatki piersiowej. Buty dziewczyny to brazowo-szare pantofelki na płaskiej podeszwie. Jej paznnokcie pomalowane są na czerwono. 'Around the World' *'Kraj' - Laos Seetha ATW.jpg Seetha ma na sobie utrzymany w zimnych barwach, wykonany z jedwabiu sinh. Dominują w nim granat oraz bordo, jest bogato zdobiony a materiał zawinięty wokół jej klatki piersiowej ma niebiesko-szarą barwę. Buty dziewczyny to szare pantofelki na delikatnej szpilce. Włosy Seethy zostały ulizane i spięte w koczka na środku głowy, podtrzymuje go ozdobna spinka-pałeczka. Ma bardzo delikatny makijaż. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). thumb|left|126pxSmok chiński '– stwór z chińskiej mitologii, z której trafił do innych kultur Azji Wschodniej, czasami nazywany na Zachodzie "smokiem orientalnym". Zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako długie, wężopodobne stworzenie z wielkimi szponami, jest od dawna silnie zakorzenionym w folklorze i sztuce Chin symbolem mocy przynoszącej szczęście. Personifikuje też koncepcję yang, jego domeną jest pogoda, postrzegany jest jako władca deszczu i w ogóle wody. Wielu Chińczyków używa terminu "Potomkowie Smoka" jako swej identyfikacji etnicznej. Smok jest niekiedy używany w kulturze Zachodu jako symbol narodowy Chin. Jednakże sami Chińczycy, zarówno z ChRL jak i Tajwanu niezmiernie rzadko używają symbolu smoka w takim charakterze. Wiele chińskich przysłów i idiomów odnosi się do smoka, na przykład powiedzenie "Pragnąć, by dziecko zostało smokiem" odnosi się do rodziców, którzy mają wygórowane ambicje w stosunku do dzieci. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290px'Laos - oficjalnie Laotańska Republika Ludowo-Demokratyczna (Lao, Sathalanalat Paxathipatai Paxaxôn Lao) – państwo w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej, na Półwyspie Indochińskim. Stolicą jest Wientian (700 tys. mieszkańców), główna rzeka Mekong. Na północy Laos graniczy z Mjanmą i Chinami, na wschodzie z Wietnamem, na południu z Kambodżą, a na zachodzie z Tajlandią. Laos jest krajem socjalistycznym. Laos znajduje się na Półwyspie Indochińskim w południowo-wschodniej Azji. Jest jedynym krajem regionu pozbawionym dostępu do morza. Od północy graniczy z Chinami, od wschodu z Wietnamem, od południa z Kambodżą i Tajlandią, od zachodu z Mjanmą (Birmą). Jest krajem prawie w całości porośniętym lasem. Na północy kraju rozciągają się liczne wyżyny i góry. Najwyższym szczytem jest Phou Bia (2817 m n.p.m.). Na północnym wschodzie tereny wyżynne przechodzą w Równinę Dzbanów (fr. Plaine Des Jarres), romboidalnego kształtu obszar żyznych ziem zarzucony wielkimi, kamiennymi urnami grzebalnymi datowanymi na tysiące lat wstecz. Na południu rozciąga się wąski pas lądu opadającego ku płaskowyżowi Bolovens. W czasach kolonialnych rozciągały się tu liczne plantacje kawy i francuskie ośrodki wypoczynkowe. Rzeka Mekong w znacznej części jest rzeką graniczną z Tajlandią. W Laosie panuje klimat monsunowy – od końca maja do końca października trwa pora gwałtownych deszczy tropikalnych, zaś od grudnia do kwietnia pora sucha z wysokimi temperaturami. Krótka wiosna i jesień wypełniają czas pomiędzy tymi dwiema porami. Galeria Seetha skullette.png Seetha ID.jpg Stroje Seetha ATW.jpg|Around the World SeethaOdświętny.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Cytryna będę ją nazywać' Citra Tamboli - Córka żywiołaka ziemi oraz roślinnego potwora, ma szesnaście ludzkich lat i jest jedną z nowszych uczennic Straszyceum .Mieszkając w rodzimej wiosce na Bali, Citra z racji braku talentów w uprawie czy talentu do prac manualnych by przeżyć była zmuszana do zabawiania gości tańcem oraz śpiewem. Sprawiło to że kiedy posmakowała wolności stała się niechętna do wspomnianych czynności i zręcznienunika rozmów na temat swojej przeszłości ciesząc się chwilą obecną. Osobowość *Przez to zmuszanie do zabawiania turystów albo wypad z domu, głodujesz jest dość potulna i trzy,ma się wyznaczonych granic. *Raczej nie lubi głośnego towarzystwa. Wygląd Citra to niska dziewczyna o chudej sylwetce, długich, elastycznych kończynach i zielonkawej, ozdobionej ornamentami (szczególnie na głowie i plecach), pokrytej listkami "skórze". jej głowę pokrywają dodatkowo złote kwiaty zaś włosy mają ciemnozieloną barwę. Ma typowe dla pochodzenia rysy twarzy - pełny pod brudek, małe, wąskie oczy o brązowych tęczówkach i duże wargi oraz nos. Z jej nadgarstków wyrastają różowe płatki a uszy przypominają liście. Swoje paznokcie pokrywa kolorowym lakierem. Relacje 'Rodzina' Imię dla mamy - Alya - Means "sky, heaven, loftiness" in Arabic, ale używane tez jest w Indonezji. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Dżem sorki musiałam. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Citra nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Elastyczność' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Means "image" in Indonesian, ultimately from Sanskrit चित्र (chitra). *From the Sanskrit word ताम्बूल (tambula) meaning "betel leaves". These leaves are used in rituals and worship, and the name was originally given to a person who grew or sold them. *Jej wygląd jest w dużej mierze zainspirowany jednym z pierwszych modeli Karmy z gry "League of Legends" oraz kreacjami rodem z miejsca pochodzenia Citry. Serie 'Basic' Citra ID.jpg Włosy Citry spięte są w dwa kucyki i ozdobione żółtymi kwiatami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w biały top z krótkim rękawem który odsłania nieco brzuch. Top ozdobiony został pomarańczowymi wzorkami. Citra ma na sobie także długą, sięgającą kostek, prostą spódnic€ o cytrynowej barwie a w pasie ma spięty różowy materiał który opada na biodra. Jej buty są masywne oraz bardzo zdobione grawerami. Ma blado zielony kolor i zapina się wokół śródstopia. Na makijaż Citry składają się malinowa pomadka i zielone cienie do powiek. 'Around the World' *'Kraj' - Wyspa - Bali (strój do tańca) Citra ATW.jpg Na głowie Citry spoczywa półokrągła, idąca do góry ozdoba wysadzana kwiatami i czerwonymi kamieniami. Dziewczyna ma na sobie granatową bluzkę oraz długą do ziemi, pomarańczowo-bordową spódnicę z tradycyjnymi wzorkami. Nie widać jej butów. Dziewczyna ma na sobie także masywny naszyjnik z przyczepionymi wstęgami materiału które opadają prosto od szyi aż do kolan, wykończone są delikatnymi, złotymi akcentami. Włosy Citry są ulizane i spięte z tyłu a jej makijaż to jedynie czerwona pomadka. 'New Scaremester' Citra InnyCodzienny.jpg Włosy Citry sa wyprostowane i pozbawione pasemek. Jej głowe zdobi fantazyjna ozdoba o złoto-czerwonej barwie. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w żółtą bluzkę bez ramiączek oraz sięgającą pod biust fioletową spódniczkę przed kolano. Dół spódniczki wykańcza złotawy materiał. Szyje dziewczyny zdobi złoty, masywny naszyjnik a jej prawy nadgarstek ciężka, niebieska bransoleta. Na lewym nadgarstku znajduje się zielona bransoletka, znacznie lżejsza od tej niebieskiej. Buty Citry mają zapiecie wokół kostek, są zielone, masywne i pokryte fantazyjnymi ornamentami. Makijaż dziewczyna ma bardzo delikatny. Klasyczny potwór left|220pxŻywiołak ziemi (zwany także gnomem) to rodzaj ducha ziemi. Według Paracelsusa gnomy były żywiołakami, najważniejszymi z duchów żywiołu ziemi i potrafiły poruszać się w ziemi z taką samą łatwością, jak ludzie po ziemi. Promienie słoneczne zmieniały je w kamień. W podaniach fantastycznych często są pokazywane jako skaliste olbrzymy. Potwór roślinny - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy.Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego.Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|270pxBali - indonezyjska wyspa w archipelagu Małych Wysp Sundajskich. Jest położona w łańcuchu wysp; od Jawy (na zachodzie) oddziela ją cieśnina Bali, a od wyspy Lombok (na wschodzie) cieśnina Lombok. Stanowi zasadniczą część prowincji Bali. Na wyspie znajduje się wulkaniczne pasmo górskie z najwyższym szczytem Agung o wysokości 3142 m n.p.m., na południu wyspy znajdują się urodzajne tereny nizinne i wyżynne. Znaczną część wyspy porastają lasy tropikalne. Klimat równikowy wilgotny o średniej temperaturze rocznej 25-27 °C i średnich opadach rocznych 1400-1700 mm. W sierpniu i wrześniu występuje pora sucha. Bali znane jest w świecie z oryginalnego, charakterystycznego folkloru, architektury, rzeźby, malarstwa, a także muzyki i tańca. Sztuka Bali będąca pod wpływem sztuki hinduskiej charakteryzuje się bogatą roślinną i fantastyczną ornamentyką. Znane jest balijskie złotnictwo i płatnerstwo. Muzyka charakteryzuje się wykorzystaniem instrumentu gamelan. Oryginalny teatr cieni wayang. Galeria Citra skullette.png Citra portret.jpg Citra ID.jpg Stroje Citra ATW.jpg Citra InnyCodzienny.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Ta, której nikt nie lubi bo jest wstrętną wszą czyli powrót syreny marnotrawnej.' Naomi Vela - Wielki powrót Noemi. Tej jędzy na wózku. Syrenka, posiadaczka wielu kompleksów na punkcie swojego ogona, uważa, że z tego tytułu należy jej się dodatkowa opieka, aczkolwiek uczniowie niezbyt chętnie jej pomagają. Zaniża swoje możliwości, twierdzi, że jest bezwartościowa, jej jedynym hobby jest kinematografia, bardzo lubi komedie romantyczne i często się zakochuje (jako dziecko oglądała za dużo bajek) ma mocno zakrzywiony obraz rzeczywistości i czasem nie odróżnia fikcji od realizmu, pochodzi z syreniej wioski niedaleko Kuby. Osobowość *Manipulantka. *Sądzi że z powodu braku możliwości poruszania się po lądzie musi być traktowana jak bóg wie co i trzeba się nią opiekować. *Aktoreczka, niewątpliwym plusem u Naomi jest jej zdolność do łatwego nawiązania kontaktu i wydobycia tego czego potrzebuje....prędzej lub później. *Potrafi zmienić humor na pstryknięcie palca. *Wbrew pozorom umie sobie poradzić ale jest na to zbyt leniwa - zrobi coś sama dopiero wtedy jak nie ma wyboru. *Postrzegana jako słodka przyjaciółeczka, ale ma grono osób które sie na niej poznały i traktuje ich jako wrogów publicznych numer jeden. *"Albo jesteś ze mną albo przeciwko mnie" *Często rywalizuje z innymi 'Diwami". *Lubi krzyczeć. *Nie przyzwyczajona do biedy, rozpieszczona. Wygląd Naomi to niska syrenka o zdrowo opalonej karnacji, dużych oczach o morskich tęczówkach, brwiach w kolorze ciemnego blondu i długich, falowanych włosach które sięgają miejsca bioder o pszenicznym kolorze z różowym ombre.Jej twarz i ręce pokrywają delikatnie łuski. Ogon Naomi ma ciemnozielony kolor a z jej ciała gdzieniegdzie wyrastają pojedyncze płetwy, min. na grzbiecie. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Naomi zmienia swoje obiekty westchnień jak rękawiczki, nie nauczyła się stałości w uczuciach. Nigdy nie była w związku ponieważ często odstraszała swoim przymilaniem się. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Kino' Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po szkole i poza nią Naomi porusza się na wózku inwalidzkim, jako jedna z nielicznej grupy syren nie potrafi zmienić ogona na ludzkie nogi. *Zawsze ma na sobie sporą ilość makijażu. *Puszystych włosach jak z reklamy szamponu. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Derived from Spanish vela meaning "sail" or the homonym vela meaning "watchful" *Jest biseksualna. Serie 'Basic' Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór 100px|left Syrena – w mitologii greckiej to niebezpieczne i przebiegłe stworzenia femme fatale wyobrażane jako półkobieta-półptak. Później, podobnie jak w mitologii rzymskiej, nimfa morska wyobrażana jako ryba z głową kobiety lub pod postacią półkobiety-półryby. Syreny zamieszkiwały małe wyspy na Morzu Śródziemnym (w pobliżu jońskiego miasta Fokaja), skąd wabiły urzekającym śpiewem żeglarzy i zabijały ich. Wedle Pauzaniasza straciły swe pióra w konkursie śpiewaczym z muzami, który przegrały. Muzy zaś uczyniły sobie z nich korony. Apollodorus podaje, iż były dziećmi Syreny, córki Melpomeny i boga rzeki Achelousa. Nosić miały imiona Pisinoe, Agalope i Thelxiepia. Pierwsza z nich grała na lirze druga śpiewała, trzecia zaś przygrywała na flecie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200pxKuba (hiszp. Cuba), Republika Kuby (hiszp. República de Cuba) - wyspiarskie państwo unitarne w Ameryce Środkowej, położone na Morzu Karaibskim, w archipelagu Wielkich Antyli. Państwo to składa się z wyspy o nazwie Kuba oraz szeregu otaczających ją mniejszych wysepek, z których największą jest Isla de la Juventud. Stolicą Kuby jest Hawana; pozostałe największe miasta to: Santiago de Cuba, Camagüey, Holguin, Guantánamo, Santa Clara. Galeria Naomi Skullette.png Naomi portret.jpg Naomi ID.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Koteł' Ratna Kwayar ngya - Pani kotołaczka ala kot birmański z Birmy która była dotychczas traktowana jak bóstwo. (Wiecie ponoć to "Holy cats of Birma") no ale coś poszło w stronę jej rodziny i bum wylądowała w stanach w nie za dobrej sytuacji. Jest ona nie przyzwyczajoną do ubóstwa, wypielęgnowaną i wypieszczoną kotką. Nie radzi sobie też z codziennymi czynnościami typu pranie bo robiono to za nią ba nawet ubierano ją (i żyła w zamknięciu jakiegoś rich domu mimo że kraj bidny. Uparcie nie chce integrować się z innymi uczniami i powtarza jak mantrę "Ja chcę do domu, zabierzcie mnie do domu!" większą rolę będzie mieć w FF do serii "Defenders of Light". Jak zostało wspomniane, Ratna wychowywała się na salonach i nie jest przyzwyczajona do ubóstwa. Ubiera na co dzień kreacje które ubierała za czasów mieszkania w Birmie, dlatego wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż jej obecna sytuacja materialna. Rodzice też byli zmuszeni porzucić bogaty styl życia i poszukać pracy, obecnie są sprzedawcami w butiku, wcześniej nie pracowali a ich wykształcenie jest podstawowe i wystarczające (wraz z dobrym wyglądem) do stania za ladą. Osobowość Ratna od poczatku ukazywana jest jako osoba którą przeraża obcy jej świat ameryki - wielkie miasta, ruch i tłoczność, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Od małego była przystosowana do życia z daleka od innych osób i teraz, kiedy znalazła się w szkole pełnej rówieśników czuje się zwyczajnie przytłoczona. Wygląd Ratna to młoda, niska kotołaczka o mleczno-beżowo-brązowej sierści która swoje największe skupiska posiada w okilicach oczu oraz policzków. Jej nosek jest typowo koci i czarny, podobnie jak plamka otaczająca narząd węchu. Tęczówki Ratny są dość duże i błękitne, ma bardzo wyraźne rzęsy i koci "pyszczek". Z jej głowy wyrasta para kocich, czarno-szaro-różowych uszu a z kości ogonowej - długi, czarny, koci ogon. Również jej dłonie przypominaja bardziej kocie łapy niżli ludzkie ręce. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' W serii "Defenders of Light" u boku Ratny walczy myszopodobne stworzonko płci żeńskiej imieniem Leela. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Refleks' - *'Instynkt' - *'Zwinność' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *FF do serii "Defenders of Light" (na podstawie serii autorstwa Liścia) - "Defenders of Light - New horizon" i "Defenders of Light - Crisis" (sezony 2 i 3)Które nigdy tu nie powstanie. Serie 'Basic' Ratna ID.jpg Włosy Ratny są związane w kucyka na środku jej głowy za pomocą czarnej frotki a część kosmyków opada wokół jej twarzy. Dziewczyna ma na sobie zwiewną, luźną bluzkę z wyhaftowanymi, orientalnymi wzorami oraz przyszytymi frędzelkami przy rękawkach. Kotołaczka ma na sobie również krótkie, ciemnoniebieskie spodenki wykonane ze sztywnego materiału i białe rajtuzy. Jej buty to czarne, wiązane obuwie z wzmacnianą podeszwą. Przy szyi kotka ma zaczepiony o bluzkę brązowy, pół okrągły stelaż dla ozdoby. Makijaż Ratny jest bardzo delikatny. 'Defenders of Light' *'Towarzysz' - Leela *'Broń' - Ostrza. *'Kolor' - Srebrny. Ratna DoL.jpg Włosy Ratny zostały lekko przedłużone, spięte w kucyka, ozdobione srebrnymi gwiazdkami-spinkami a część kosmyków swobodnie opada na jej ramiona. Dziewczyna ma na sobie biało-srebrną kreację, lu źną sukienkę oraz coś co swoim kształtem przypomina fragment zbroi. Na lewej nodze ma umieszczoną ozdobę z czarną kokardką a jej buty to czarne, delikatnie pantofelki. Plamki na twarzy Ratny zmieniły kształt i teraz przypominają maskę. Dołączono do niej broń - ostrza oraz Leelę - biało-srebrne, myszopodobne stworzenie. Ciekawostki *Derived from Sanskrit रत्न (ratna) meaning "jewel, treasure". This is a transcription of both the feminine form रत्ना and the masculine form रत्न. Nazwisko (ကွောငျ) - słowo w j. Birmańskim które oznacza "Kot" /jak kreatywnie/. *Design postaci jest bazowany na wyglądzie kota birmańskiego. *Jej broń w serii "Defenders of Light" wzięła się od ostrzy Ireli z gry "League of Legends" Biografia skrócona Ratna urodziła się w Birmie jako pierwsze (i jedyne) dziecko pary wysoko urodzonych kotołaków. Ich rasa szczyciła się w okolicy wielką sławą i podziwem dlatego Ratna od małego przyciągała uwagę. Była traktowana niczym księżniczka chociaż z błękitną krwią nie miała nic wspólnego. Wraz z innymi kotołakami podobnymi sobie z umaszczenia zamieszkiwała świątynię so ktorej przychodziło wiele okolicznych mieszkańców. Wielu z pewnością pozazdrościłoby Ratnie bogactwa i podziwu lecz kotołaczka od dziexka była dość skryta i wycofana. Niechętnie spędzała czas z innymi dziećmi zamieszkującymi świątynie. Obce były jej takie pojęcia jak internet, telewizja a nawet prąd nic dziwnego. Wychowała się tak właśxiwie z daleka od wysoko rozwiniętej cywilizacji. Nawet okoliczne wioski nnie doświadczały tych wygód XXI wieku lecz mimi biedy byli szczęśliwi a to dzięki ciszy, wzajemnych relacjach i towarzystwu natury CDN Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftMjanma - /mjəmà/, trl. Myanma, trb. Mianma), Birma (dawniej oficjalnie: Związek Birmański), nazwa oficjalna Republika Związku Mjanmy, birm. ပြည်ထောင်စု သမ္မတ မြန်မာနိုင်ငံတော်‌ /pjìdàʊɴzṵ θàɴməda̰ mjəmà nàɪɴŋàɴdɔ̀/, trl. Pyidaungzu Thammada Myanma Naingngandaw) – państwo położone w Azji Południowo-Wschodniej nad Zatoką Bengalską i Morzem Andamańskim, wzdłuż rzeki Irawadi. Graniczy z Chinami, Tajlandią, Indiami, Laosem oraz Bangladeszem. Klimat monsunowy, połowę powierzchni zajmują lasy. Dominującą religią jest buddyzm, a grupą etniczną – Bamarowie, którzy przybyli tu około IX wieku. Początkiem państwowości birmańskiej było powstałe w XI wieku Królestwo Paganu, którego tradycje kontynuowało Taungu, a następnie dynastia Konbaung, pokonana przez Brytyjczyków. Największym miastem jest Rangun, drugie miejsce zajmuje Mandalaj. Gospodarka Mjanmy jest oparta na uprawie ryżu oraz przemyśle spożywczym i drzewnym. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|290pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Galeria Ratna pierwszy rysunek.jpg Ratna skullette.png Ratna ID.jpg Młodsza Ratna.jpg Ratna NDID.jpg RatnaBWSzkkceł.jpg Serie Ratna DoL.jpg|Defenders of Light Jamyang&Ratna DoL szkiceł.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Tworzenie jednak nigdy mi się nie znudzi' Solange Bonheur - pani z Haiti, nawiązując do imienia mam małą ideę by została zamordowana. Osobowość Solange to pewna siebie, charyzmatyczna dziewczyna o silnym temperamencie i charakterze. Bardzo łatwo się denerwuje a z drugiej strony chętnie przebywa w towarzystwie innych. Uwielbia rozmawiać, lecz nie potrafi słuchać, zdarza się również że powtarza wypowiedziane przez siebie zdania. Wygląd Solange jest niską i krępą dziewczyną o ciemnej karnacji i karaibskim typie urody. Jej włosy są białe, sięgają jej ud. Tęczówki Solange są żółte, brwi czarne a z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta gruby ogon pokryty czymś na rodzaj łusek. Relacje 'Rodzina' Bardzo młodo straciła oboje rodziców (ok. 9 lat) życie upłynęło jej w różnych instytucjach typu dom dziecka, przytułki różnych pokojowych organizacji itp. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Włosach. *Krępej posturze. *Charakterystycznie opuchniętym policzku. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Sola, *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *French form of the Late Latin name Sollemnia, which was derived from Latin sollemnis "religious". This was the name of a French shepherdess who became a saint after she was killed by her master. *From old French bonne heure meaning "good time" or "lucky". *Świetnie operuje nie tylko językiem angielskim ale i francuskim którym posługiwali się jej rodzice, zna także język haitański i podstawy hiszpańskiego. Wszystko dzięki temu że będąc dzieckiem i tułając sie po różnych organizacjach natrafiała na kursy językowe dla najmłodszych i najbiedniejszych a zostanie demonem tylko wzmocniło jej znajomość języków. Biografia skrócona jest sobie Sola na Haiti, bieda, bieda i tak dalej, rodzice aktywiści pokojowi pomagają po kataklizmach (...) demonem została po smierci, nie chciała pogodzić się ze śmiercią i pragnęła wrócić na ziemię, wrócila ponieważ uknuła plan ucieczki jednak w zmienionej formie i z jeszcze większą chęcią zemsty.cdn Klasyczny potwór Demon - Demony to istoty występujące w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, które zajmują pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi, między sferą ziemsko-ludzką, materialną, a sferą boską, czysto duchową; istoty o cechach na wpół ludzkich, na wpół boskich; najczęściej są to nieprzyjazne człowiekowi duchy, związane pierwotnie z pojęciem nieczystości sakralnej. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftHaiti, Republika Haiti - (fr. Haïti, République d’Haïti; haitański Ayiti, Repiblik Ayiti) – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej, zajmujące część wyspy Haiti na Morzu Karaibskim w archipelagu Wielkich Antyli. Graniczy z Republiką Dominikany. Państwo Haiti zajmuje zachodnią część wyspy Haiti dawniej zwanej Hispaniolą (w innych językach nazwa ta utrzymuje się do dziś), a także kilkadziesiąt mniejszych i większych wysp na Morzu Karaibskim (m.in. Tortuga, Gonâve). Galeria Solange pierwszy rysunek JakZwykleKolorSkóryZły.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci Solange projekty.jpg Solange ID.jpg Solange twarz szkic.jpg Solange skullette.png Solange chibi.jpg Stroje Solange jakistamstrój.jpg Meta timeline *'Marzec 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Solange i zastrzega grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa związane z Solange. 'Sardynka' Ànghela Aielli - 16 letnia roślinna potworzyca pochodząca z Sardynii, miłośniczka gier towarzyskich - w szczególności rzutek oraz bilarda. Dziewczyna ma amputowaną rękę, przez co nierzadko odnosi niemiłe wrażenie że robi za błazna w grupie, nie zmienił tego nawet fakt uczęszczania do tak tolerancyjnej szkoły jak Straszyceum. Nie czuje się dobrze ze swoją mechaniczną kończyną. Osobowość *Jakaś takaś ...niedorobiona. *Trzęsie się. *Bardzo często sczerzy zęby. *Ciekawa świata. *Zwraca uwagę na szczegóły. Wygląd Anghela jest niską dziewczyną o pełnych kształtach, jej skóra ma barwę porcelany pomieszanej z zielenią. Ciało upiorki pokrywają zielone pnącza oraz różowe kwiaty. Jej lewa ręka jest amputowana. Tęczówki Amgheli mają morską barwę zaś włosy brązowo-złoto-czarną. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ojciec Angheli jest barmanem, matka tancerką. 'Dalsza rodzina' W Straszyceum uczy się daleka krewna dziewczyny - Claudie Salcedo. Właściwie prócz słabych więzów krwi nic je nie łączy. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Jay, Nyambura, Chiyo, Intira (w kręgle razem grają) 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Anghela obecnie jest singielką. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Gry towarzyskie' Bilard Rzutki Zdolności *'Giętkość' - *'Pnącza' - *'Roślinne potrzeby' - Anghela będąc w pewnym stopniu rośliną, posiada specyficzne potrzeby by utrzymać się przy życiu - musi mieć dostęp do słońca, wody i regularnie wyrywać chwasty które obrastają najczęściej nogi dziewczyny. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Mechanicznej kończynie. *Bladej cerze - nie przypomina z wyglądu swojej rasy. *Krótkich, aczkolwiek puszystych włosach okraszonych listkami. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Jej ulubioną gra planszową jest "Chińczyk". Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From various place names in Italy, such as Aiello del Friuli, Aiello del Sabato and others. They are derived from Latin agellus meaning "little field". *Ojciec Angheli, kiedy córka podrosła, nauczył ją kilku przepisów na koktajle. *Uwielbia smak rumu. *Ręka Angheli musiała zostać amputowana ponieważ straciła w niej czucie po wypadku drogowym. *Jej kolorystyka i ozdoby bazują na ulubionym, porcelanowym kubku autorki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150px Potwór roślinny - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy.Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego.Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wyhodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftSardynia - (wł. Sardegna, sard. Sardigna) – skalista wyspa, druga pod względem wielkości na Morzu Śródziemnym (po Sycylii). Wraz z pobliskimi wyspami tworzy region administracyjny we Włoszech. Sardynia jest drugą co do wielkości wyspą na Morzu Śródziemnym. Wybrzeża wyspy są najczęściej wysokie i skaliste, z długimi, względnie prostymi odcinkami, wieloma wybitnymi cyplami, kilkoma szerokimi, głębokimi zatokami, wieloma przesmykami i z wieloma mniejszymi wyspami nieopodal wybrzeża. Region dzieli się na osiem prowincji. Galeria Anghela koncpet.jpg Anghela skullette.jpg Ànghela twarz szkice.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, zastrzega sobie jej nazwę, grafikę związaną z Anghelą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Lustro' Kagami - Nastoletnia córka Faunów pochodząca z Japonii. Ma greckie korzenie, lecz jej dziadkowie dawno temu przeprowadzili się do kraju kwitnącej wiśni. Uczęszczała do szkoły dla japońskich potworów Yokai, lecz nie czuła się tam dobrze. Głównie dlatego że była jej wypominana rasa. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest japońskim słowem mającym wiele znaczeń: Lustro, jasność, życie, dobry a także piękno. Klasyczny potwór Faun - staroitalski bóg płodności, bóg lasów górskich, opiekun pasterzy, darzący płodnością ich stada, nauczyciel uprawy roli. Często występujący w otoczeniu innych bóstw leśnych, utożsamiany z greckim Panem. Początkowo nie charakteryzował się żadnymi specjalnymi cechami, pod wpływami greckimi przyjął cechy Pana - kozie różki i kopytka. Faun występuje w różnych bajkach i baśniach (Opowieści z Narnii, Labirynt fauna). Wśród najbardziej znanych dzieł związanych z faunem jest poemat Stéphane’a Mallarmégo Popołudnie fauna (fr. L'après-midi d'un faune) (1876) oraz kompozycja Claude'a Debussy'ego Preludium do „Popołudnia fauna” (fr. Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune) (1894). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Kagami.jpg Kagami Skullette.jpg Kagami ID.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Kagami. Zastrzega tekst związany z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Deszcz No masz, znowu jakieś opady atmosferyczne' Nyambura - Córka "Rain Bird" pochodząca z Paragwaju. Dobrze zbudowana i wysoka, o urodzie typowej dla rdzennych amerykanów. We włosach ma łapacz snów. Interesuje się wyrabianiem z gliny. Osobowość Wygląd Nyambura to wysoka, umięśniona dziewczyna o typowych dla pochodzenia rysach twarzy, masywnych dłoniach, czarnych włosach, szarych oczach oeaz czarnych brwiach. Z jej ramion wyrastają pióra o czarno-niebiesko-białym ubarwieniu. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Garncarstwo' 'Malarstwo' 'Lekkoatletyka' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od słowa z plemienia Kikuyu "mbura" oznaczającego "deszcz". To także imię jednej z dziewięciu córek Mumbi w jednej z legend Kikuyu. Klasyczny potwór The Rain Bird - (Ptak deszczu) W legendach rdzennych amerykanów był ptakiem który przynosił deszcz naprawdę,serio?. Ptak deszczu jest często widziany jako motyw zdobniczy w garncarstwie. Ta nazwa została także wykorzystana przez pewną firmę by nazwać swój produkt - zraszacz ogrodowy ja tylko tłumaczę tekst z wikipedii xD Ptak deszczu jest wśród rdzennych amerykanów także znany jako dawca życia, (ponieważ descz jest kojarzony właśnie z zyciem). Przynosił go roślinom a tym samym zapewniając im wzrost, co dawało ludziom oraz zwierzętom na które polowali pożywienie i wodę. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290pxParagwaj, Republika Paragwaju (hiszp. Paraguay, República del Paraguay, guarani Paraguái, Tetã Paraguái) – państwo śródlądowe położone w Ameryce Południowej. Na północy graniczy z Boliwią, na wschodzie z Brazylią, na południu i zachodzie z Argentyną. Najwyżej położony punkt na terytorium Paragwaju to Cerro Peró – 842 m n.p.m. Paragwaj leży w strefie klimatu zwrotnikowego. Istnieje jednak dość wyraźna różnica między klimatem zachodnich suchych lasów zwanych Chaco a wschodnim Paragwajem. Charakter kontynentalny klimatu rośnie ku zachodowi, a rejon Chaco należy do najgorętszych regionów kontynentu południowoamerykańskiego Średnia temperatura w Chaco w miesiącach letnich (X-III) waha się tu ok. 20 °C, a miesiącach zimowych (IV-XI) – spada do 19 °C. Zimą napływają tu czasami gorące masy powietrza równikowego, podnosząc temperaturę do 35 °C, noce natomiast są na ogół chłodne i temperatura spada często do 0 °C. We wschodnim Paragwaju średnie temperatury miesięcy letnich wahają się ok. 27 °C, zimowych – od 15 do 21 °C; niekiedy temperatura spada na kilka godzin do 8 °C, a nocą zdarzają się przymrozki. Galeria Nyambura skullette.jpg Nyambura ID.jpg Nyambura szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Nyambury. Zastrzega tekst związany z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Nieosiągalny' Durga Kemuriheya - Enenra w wieku nastoletnim, pochodząca z Nepalu. Większość życia Durgi to tułaczka po różnych rodzinach zastępczych. Osobowość *Ma brzydko mówiąc wywalone na to czego nie lubi. *Mało odpowiedzialna osoba. *Pojawia się i znika Jak ogon królika *Szybka osoba. *Precyzyjna osoba. Wygląd Trudno określić stały wygląd Durgi, ponieważ ciało postaci stworzone jest z dymu. Potrafi przybierać różnorakie rysy twarzy, aparycję oczu czy ust, a czasem nawet formę przedmiotu, zwierzęcia. Jedno jednak się nie zmienia. Kończyny Durgi zawsze pozostają mocno przeźroczyste, niby rozwiane. Najczęściej przybiera formę wysokiej, młodej osoby odzianej w dymną szatę. Relacje 'Rodzina' Nie wie jakie były okoliczności w których pojawiła się na świecie. We wczesnym dzieciństwie trafiła do ośrodka opiekuńczego który z powodu liczby lat niedawno opuściła. Często uciekała. Obecnie przebywa w dormitorium Straszyceum, szukając czegoś do wynajęcia. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Zmiana formy' - Durga jest w stanie przybrać formę dowolnej postaci bądź przedmiotu, lecz będzie ono stworzone z dymu. *'Rozpłynięcie' - Durga ma możliwość natychmiastowego "rozpłynięcia" w powietrzu i ponownego pojawienia się kilka metrów dalej. *'Lewitacja' - Durga zawsze unosi się kilka jeśli nie kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Po czym rozpoznać? *Posiada ciało stworzone z dymu. *Nie ma brwi. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Znikam stąd" *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci oznacza "nieosiągalny" w Sanskrycie. Durga is a Hindu warrior goddess, the fierce, twelve-armed, three-eyed form of the wife of Shiva. She is considered an incarnation of Parvati. *Nazwisko postaci jest zlepką dwóch słów z j. japońskiego "Kemuri" (dym) i "Heya" (pomieszczenie). *Durga nie posiada zarówno układu krwionośnego, pokarmowego jak i kostnego. *Yokai nie identyfikuje się z konkretną płcią. *Nie posiada rodziców ponieważ powstała z dymu. Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftEnenra (煙々羅, Enenra) - to Yokai które stworzone jest z dymu. Mieszka na ogół w ogniskach a wyłaniając się przybiera ludzką formę. Według legend Enenra może być zauwazona jedynie przez kogoś z czystym sercem. Człon 羅 w nazwie Enenry, jest bliskoznaczne do lekkiej tkaniny. Enenra jest także popularnym motywem w popkulturze przykładowo - w grze wideo Mortal Kombat z 2011 roku okazuje się, że postać Smoke (która po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w grze od prawie dwóch dekad) to Enenra. W anime "Król szamanów" jedna z postaci Sharona, używa ducha nazywanego Enra Enra którego moce przypominają zdolności Enenry. W anime Pokémon, stworzenia nazwane Gastly oraz Haunter są bazowane na Enenrze. W "Forbidden Scrollery", serii mangi, która jest częścią uniwersum Touhou Project, Enenra zostaje wprowadzona do świata opowieści, gdzie trafia do różnych domów, tworząc fałszywy dym, ostatecznie doprowadzając Reimu i Marisę do eksterminacji. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|280pxNepal – demokratyczna republika federalna w Azji Południowej, w środkowej części Himalajów, granicząca na północy z Chinami i na południu, wschodzie i zachodzie z Indiami; bez dostępu do morza. Ponad 80% powierzchni kraju pokrywają góry o średniej wysokości ok. 6000 m n.p.m. W północnej części panuje klimat górski, a w południowej zwrotnikowy monsunowy. Południową część kraju zajmują wyżyny i tereny pagórkowate pokryte dżunglą oraz północny skraj Niziny Hindustańskiej (tzw. Teraj). Na północy rozciąga się główny łańcuch Himalajów (Himalaje Wysokie) z najwyższym szczytem świata, Czomolungmą (Mount Everest) – 8848 m n.p.m. oraz siedmioma innymi ośmiotysięcznikami. W środkowej części kraju leżą Himalaje Małe o średniej wysokości 2400–4300 m n.p.m. z licznymi kotlinami (Dolina Katmandu jest wśród nich największa). W północno-wschodnim rejonie kraju leży wysokogórski Park Narodowy Sagarmatha, zaś wokół masywu Annapurny utworzono Obszar Chroniony Annapurny. Większość rzek Nepalu płynie z północy na południe i wpada do Gangesu. Trzy główne rzeki to: Karnali, Kosi i Narayani. Galeria NieWiemKto szkic.jpg Durga ID.jpg Durga skullette.png Meta timeline *'11.12.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega grafikę związaną z nią. *'15.12.18' - Zostaje ujawnione imię postaci. Rochi zastrzega sobie Durga Kemuriheya. 'Tysiąc światów' Chiyo Tsukada (佃千世, Tsukada Chiyo) - córka Gyokuto pochodząca z kraju kwitnącej wiśni. Osobowość *Shy. *Cute. *Soft. *Wstydliwa. *Spokojna. *Ostrożna. *Rozsądna. Wygląd Chiyo jest dziewczyną o orzechowym futerku które pokrywa jej ciało. Z głowy dziewczyny wyrasta para króliczych uszu zaś z kości ogonowej puszysty, króliczy ogonek. Na twarzy dziewczyny widnieje króliczy nosek oraz wąsiki. Jej dwa przednie siekacze są charakterystycznie duże. Tęczówki Chiyo mają szary odcień, brwi - brązowy zaś włosy wtapiają się w jej sierść. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From Japanese 千 (chi) meaning "thousand" combined with 代 (yo) meaning "generation" or 世 (yo) meaning "world". Other kanji combinations are possible. *From Japanese 佃 (tsukuda) meaning "cultivated rice field" (to odnośnie robienia przez królika ciastek ryżowych). Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxGyokuto - (玉兎 or ぎょくと, Gyokuto) to stworzenie z japońskiego folkloru. Mówi się że czarne kropki widziane na księżycu podczas pełnii sątworzone przez królika który żyje na księzycu. W Japonii, królik ten przedstawiany jest podczas trzymania drewnianego młotka, którego używa do tworzenia mochi (ryżowych ciastek) zwykłych lub w zaprawie. Młotek i moździerz są również widoczne jako ciemne plamy na Księżycu. Wedlug chińskich wierzeń, królik ten nie tworzy mochi, ale zamiast tego miesza lekarstwo wiecznej młodości. Mit o króliku na księżycu jest bardzo stary. Najwcześniejsza, znana wersja pochodzi z "Jātaka tales", IV wieku z kolekcji buddyjskich legend napisanych w Sanskrycie. Legenda została więc najprawdopodobniej przyniesiona do chin z Indii wraz z buddyzmem i zmieszała się z lokalnym folklorem. Do Japonii przybyła w XVI wieku z Chin. Japońska wersja Sanskryckiej bajki występuje w "Konjaku monogatarishū". Lis, Małpa oraz Królik podróżowali w górach, kiedy ich droga zetknęła się z starym człowiekiem. Starzec upadł z wyczerpania, próbując przekroczyć góry. Trzy zwierzęta poczuły współczucie dla starca i postanowiły mu pomóc. Małpa zebrała owoce oraz orzechy z drzew, lis złowił ryby z pobliskiej rzeki i nakarmiły nimi staruszka. Jednak królik, choć bardzo się starał, nie mógł zebrać niczego wartościowego, by ofiarować staruszkowi. Niechchąc być bezużytecznym, królik poprosił lisa i małpę o pomoc w budowie ognia. Gdy ogień został zbudowany, królik skoczył w płomienie, aby jego własne ciało mogło zostać ugotowane i zjedzone przez starca. Kiedy starzec zobaczył akt współczucia królika, objawił swoją prawdziwą formę jako Taishakuten, jeden z panów Nieba. Taishakuten podniósł królika i umieścił go na księżycu, aby wszystkie przyszłe pokolenia mogły być poruszone aktem królika. Powodem, dla którego czasami trudno jest dostrzec królika na księżycu, jest dym, który wciąż unosi się z ciała królika, maskując nieco jego formę. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Chiyo strój.jpg Chiyo twarz.jpg Chiyo skullette.png Chiyo ID.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Chiyo Tsukada, zastrzega sobie tą nazwę oraz grafikę i tekst swojego autorsywa związane z postacią. 'Siedem mórz' Nanami Miyamoto (宮本七海, Miyamoto Nanami)- Rokurokubi pochodząca z Japonii. Lubiąca życie w pośpiechu i modę. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *From Japanese 七 (nana) meaning "seven" and 海 (mi) meaning "sea". It can also come from 菜 (na) meaning "vegetables, greens" duplicated and 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful". Other kanji combinations are also possible. *Nazwisko pochodzi z japońskiego 宮 (miya) oznaczającego "światynia, sanktuarium, palac" oraz 本 (moto) które oznacza "baza, korzenie". Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxRokurokubi - Jest jednym ze stworzeń pochodzących z japońskiego folkloru. Często pojawiają się w klasycznym kaidanie i esejach, i są przedmiotem przedstawień yōkai, ale mówi się że równie sobrze mogą być stworzone przez człowieka jako powód do opowiadania nadprzyrodzonych historii. Opowieści o tematyce „kiedy ludzie śpią, ich szyje się rozciągną” zaczęły pojawiać się w okresie Edo, a potem w literaturze takiej jak "Buya Zokuda" , "Kanden Kōhitsu" "Yasō Kidan" , etc. Przedstawienie rokurokubi pochodzi z legend które mówią jakoby rokurokubi (nukekubi) miałyby mieć "duchowy przedmiot" przypominający sznurek który łączy głowę z torsem. Rokorokubi, są czasami interpretowane również jako typ "ektoplazmy". Istnieje wiele spekulacji na temat pochodzenia Rokorokubi oraz wiele legend i historii związanych z tymi stworzeniami, przykładowo w „Kasshi Yawa” znajduje się następująca opowieść. Pewna służąca była podejrzewana o posiadanie dziwnych mocy, a kiedy jej mistrz poszedł sprawdzić te pogłoski podczas kiedy spała, coś jakby para stopniowo podniosła się z jej piersi, a kiedy stało się dość grube, jej głowa zniknęła, szyja podniosła się i rozciągnęła. Może dlatego, że głowa zauważyła obecność swojego zaskoczonego mistrza, kiedy służąca odwróciła się w łóżku, jej szyja powróciła do normy. Mimo tego że służąca sama była przerazona i miała bladą ze strachu twarz, jej pan zwolnił ją. Jakiejkolwiek pracy by się nie podjęła, z powodu swojej "przypadłości" prędzej czy później zostawała zwolniona. Z kolei w "Rekkoku Kaidan Kikigaki Zōshi" które zostało napisane przez popularnego pisarza Jippensha Ikku we wczesnej epoce Edo, Rokurokubi są przedstawiane jako istoty pochodzące z ludzkiej karmy. Bohaterowie powiesci - Mnich pochodzący z Enshū imieniem Kaishin oraz kobieta imieniem Oyotsu podróżowali. Kiedy kobieta upadła z powodu choroby, mnich zabił kobietę by przywłaszczyć sobie jej pieniądze. Potem, kiedy Kaishin powrócił do świeckiego życia, on i pewna dziewczyna z gospody, w której przebywał, zasnęli w jednym łóżku. W pewnej chwili szyja dziewczyny rozciągnęła się, a jej twarz zamieniła się w twarz Oyotsu która powiedziała mu o swojej urazie. Kaishin zaczął żałowałać przeszłości i powiedział o wszystkim ojcu dziewczyny. Kiedy to zrobił, ojciec powiedział, że w przeszłości również zabił kobietę i ukradł jej pieniądze, oraz że użył pieniędzy, aby założyć tę gospodę, a dziewczyna, która urodziła się później, jego córka, z powodu karmy, naturalnie stała się rokurokubi. Kaishin znowu wstąpił do klasztoru i wybudował grobowiec dla Oyotsu, które nazywane jest "Kopcem Rokurokubi", opowiadając napotkanym ludziom historię kobiety. To kolejna z historii gdzie rokurokubi nie jest przedstawiane jako yōkai, ale coś powiązanego z duchowością ludzi, a esej z okresu Edo „Kanden Kōhitsu” Ban Kōkei podał przykład historii, w której pewna gejsza Shin Yoshiwara rozciągnęła szyję podczas snu, twierdząc, że jest to stan ciała, w którym jej "serce się rozluźniło, a szyja rozciągała". Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Galeria Nanami szkic.jpg Nanami skullette.png Nanami ID.jpg NanamiSzkiceł.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Nanami Miyamoto, zastrzega sobie tą nazwę oraz grafikę i tekst swojego autorst7wa związane z postacią. 'Cień ducha' Gadise Opeyemi - Jest to kotołaczka z Sudanu. ma 29 lat, nie uczy się więc w MH. Nacodzień przesiaduje w rodzinnym kraju lecz ostatnio mieszka sobie u kolegów w Salem (koledzy z uczelni, też stypendyści wynajmują razem mieszkanie), jest stypendystką. To początkująca klimatolog. Tiaa....po Mei Osobowość Gadise to spokojna i opanowana młoda kobieta. Zdaje się być nieco onieśmielona w towarzystwie lubiących zabawę rówieśników. Ponieważ bardzo zależy jej na zdobyciu dobrego wykształcenia zdarza się że Gadise nie ma czasu na własne hobby. Wygląd Gadise jest młodą kotołaczką o karnacji barwy ciemnej czekolady, jej twarz ma afrykańskie rysy - cechują ją również pełne usta i pulchny, koci nos. Włosy kobiety mają czarną barwę, są pofalowane njczyn makaron z zupek "chinek" i skęgają jej ud. Z kości ogonowej Gadise wyrasta koci ogon a na głowie ma unieszczone dwoje kocich uszu. Tęczówki kobiety są złoto-brązowe zaś brwi czarne. W niektórych miejscach na ciele kobieta posiada ciemne pręgi. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać?/ Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest żeńską wersją imienia Gadisa które oznacza "cień". Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|290pxKotołak - fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią,lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman.Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftSudan, oficjalnie Republika Sudanu '– państwo, położone w północno-wschodniej części Afryki nad Morzem Czerwonym. Do 9 lipca 2011 był największym państwem w Afryce. Po secesji południowej części spadł na trzecie miejsce, ustępując miejsca Algierii i Demokratycznej Republice Konga. Pierwsi ludzie zamieszkiwali współczesny Sudan w IV-V tysiącleciu p.n.e. W starożytnośći na obszarze Sudanu północnego funkcjonował kraj Kusz, który był celem ataków ludów koczowników z Sudanu południowego oraz Egiptu. Galeria Gadise ID.jpg Gadise szkic twarzy.jpg Gadise skullette.png Meta timeline *'03.04.19 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie Gadisę Opeyemi, tekst związany z postacią i grafikę swojego autorstwa. 'Lulit' Lulit Kariuki - Osobowość Wygląd Lulit jest nastoletnią potworzycą morską o karnacji barwy pastelowej lilii podpadającej w lawendę. Zamiast nóg posiada coś na rodzaj odnóży meduz, parę obłych wici a także meduzią "spódniczkę" która rytmicznie faluje, zwłaszcza pod wodą. Dekolt oraz pokryte błoną dłonie dziewczyny pokrywają małe łuski. Jej oczy są niebieskie, brwi nie widać a usta i włosy wtapiają się w karnację. Zamiast uszu dziewczyna posiada jedynie kilka błon. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej design powstał w grze "Eldarya", można go zobaczyć klikając tutaj. *From Amharic ሉል (lul) meaning "pearl". Klasyczny potwór Potwór morski - Pojawił się on po raz pierwszy w filmie "Gill-man" z 1954 roku. Film opowiada o wyprawie naukowców w górę Amazonki. Poszukiwali oni skamieniałych szczątków, które potwierdziłyby istnienie człowieka ryby. Co jakiś czas kolejni członkowie zespołu zostali zabijani w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że stoi za tym prehistoryczny potwór, którego szkieletu szukali. Wkrótce okazuje się, że tytułowy Gill-man potrafi przebywać zarówno w wodzie, jak i na lądzie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|270pxMadagaskar - oficjalnie Republika Madagaskaru (malg. Repoblikan'I Madagasikara, fr. République de Madagascar) – państwo wyspiarskie położone na Madagaskarze w zachodniej części Oceanu Indyjskiego, u południowo-wschodnich wybrzeży Afryki. Madagaskar jest czwartą co do wielkości wyspą na świecie i pierwszą w Afryce. Po rozpadzie superkontynentu Gondwana około 88 mln lat temu Madagaskar oddzielił się od subkontynentu indyjskiego, co pozwoliło rodzimej faunie i florze ewoluować we względnej izolacji. W związku z tym Madagaskar ma bardzo bogaty ekosystem; ponad 90% malgaskiej dzikiej przyrody nie występuje w żadnym innym miejscu na Ziemi. Lokalna przyroda jest jednak zagrożona przez dynamicznie wzrastającą populację ludzi, rozwijającą się infrastrukturę i przemysł oraz przez zmiany klimatu. Według ONZ Madagaskar należy do grup krajów słabo rozwiniętych3. Oficjalnymi językami są malgaski i francuski. Większość ludzi wyznaje chrześcijaństwo, wierzenia tradycyjne albo połączenie obu religii. Ekoturystyka i rolnictwo w połączeniu z większymi inwestycjami w edukację, ochronę zdrowia oraz prywatne przedsiębiorstwa to kluczowe elementy strategii rozwoju Madagaskaru. W trakcie kadencji prezydenta Ravalomanany inwestycje przyniosły duży wzrost gospodarczy, jednak poziom jakości życia rósł nierównomiernie, powodując napięcia związane z rosnącymi kosztami życia oraz spadkiem poziomu życia wśród najbiedniejszych i części klasy średniej. W ostatnich latach poziom przestępczości zwiększył się znacząco. Galeria Lulit skullette.png Lulit portret.jpg Lulit ID.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Wierzba' Nina - Wszyscy wiedzieli że prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Cholerne, popołudniowe spacery w parku wuwołujące sentyment do dziecięcych lat i zabaw na polu. Driada stylizowana na Wierzbę Płaczącą. Pochodzi z polski, nie jest hamadriadą ale ma skórę jak kora i włosy jak wspomniana Wierzba płacząca Mam.już za dużo drzew więc...Miracle, Carlotta... Piękne, zielone oczy i święcące w ciemności dodatki. Pewniej czuje się nocą/pod wieczór. Nie lubi słońca i dnia. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko/powiedzonka' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Klasyczny potwór Driady - (lm gr. Δρυάδες Dryádes, łac. Dryades, lp. gr. Δρυάς Dryás, łac. Dryad; od gr. δρῦς drŷs – ‘dąb’, ‘drzewo’) – w mitologii greckiej nimfy drzew. Dokładniej driady były nimfami dębów, choć słowa tego używa się obecnie w odniesieniu do wszystkich drzewnych nimf. W Sadze o wiedźminie autorstwa Andrzeja Sapkowskiego driady lub dziwożony to tajemnicze mieszkanki świętego i prastarego lasu Brokilon. Charakterystyczne dla nich jest zielonkawe zabarwienie skóry. Driady są wyznawczyniami kultu matki natury. Stronią od innych ras i zabijają niemal każdego, kto naruszy ich święty las. Starają się nie włączać do konfliktów i tłumaczą to tym, że natura jest wieczna i będzie trwać nawet po wojnach. Ich społeczność składa się tylko z kobiet. Młode driady rodzą się z uświęconych związków z elfami lub ludźmi, przy czym zawsze rodzą się dziewczynki. Driady są bezwzględne, mistrzowsko władają łukiem oraz potrafią poruszać się bezszelestnie po lesie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|200pxRzeczpospolita Polska - państwo unitarne w Europie Środkowej położone między Morzem Bałtyckim na północy a Sudetami i Karpatami na południu, w przeważającej części w dorzeczu Wisły i Odry. Długość granic Polski wynosi 3511 km, w tym 440 km przypada na granicę morską (linia wybrzeża Morza Bałtyckiego, która nie jest linią granicy państwa, wynosi 770 km). Polska jest jednym z najbardziej zalesionych krajów w Europie. Lasy zajmują powierzchnię 29,2% powierzchni kraju. Galeria Nina skullette.png Nina ID.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - 'Ona dostanie nowe imie, nazwisko i wygląd (ale kolor włosów zostawię)' Jinan Naaji - siedemnastoletnia córka Dżinna. Jest uczennicą Straszyceum oraz pochodzi z Maroka. Dopiero niedawno została uwolniona i może prowadzić nieżycie zwyczajnej nastolatki i rozpocząć naukę w Monster High. Będąc potomkinią Dżinna, potrafi spełniać życzenia swoich szkolnych znajomych. Woli działać na korzyść innych, niż robić przyjemność sobie samej. Dziewczyna podziwia upiory, które dążą do spełnienia marzeń swoich przyjaciół. Największą pasją upiorki jest gra w tenisa. Zazwyczaj chodzi w zielonych spodenkach. Genievieve jest posiadaczką żółto-fioletowej małpki kapucynki o imieniu Tallula. Owa pupilka uwielbia błyskotki, w związku z czym, Gen podarowała jej złotą opaskę z perłami i kryształami. W dodatku, okazuje się, że Tallula jest siostrą bliźniaczką małpki najlepszej straszyciółki Genievieve - Tali. Ciekawostką jest to, że Genievieve potrafi spełnić nieskończenie wiele życzeń, jednak jedna osoba może poprosić jedynie o pięć. W odróżnieniu od Gigi Grant, która cierpi na klaustrofobię, Jinan, będąc przyzwyczajoną do swojej rodowitej ciasnoty, ma lęk przed otwartą przestrzenią, czyli agorafobię. W związku z tym, Dżinnka ma też problemy z orientacją w terenie. Za czasów dzieciństwa, Genie została oddana do elitarnej szkoły z internatem dla młodych dam przez swojego ojca, który uznał, że jest zbyt roztargniony by samodzielnie opiekować się dzieckiem. Niemniej jednak, Genievieve bardzo kocha swojego ojca. Ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym upiorki jest ..., zaś najmniej lubianym ... Osobowość Jinan to dziewczyna, którą cechuje duże poczucie moralności oraz sprawiedliwości. Woli działać na korzyść innych, niż robić przyjemność samej sobie. Dziewczyna podziwia upiory, które dążą do spełnienia marzeń swoich przyjaciół. To bardzo żywotna upiorka, nie straszne są jej nowe doświadczenia oraz wyzwania, odkąd zasmakowała wolności, czerpie z nieżycia pełnymi garściami, pragnie każdą chwilę przeżywać całą sobą. Mimo pogodnego nastawienia, kiedy tylko wymaga tego sytuacja, potrafi obronić siebie, a także ważne dla niej osoby, jednakże nie okazuje aprobaty zbyt często. Czasami bywa odrobinę złośliwa, czy natrętna ale wszystko robi w dobrej wierze. Jej natura nie pozwala upiorce nienawidzić, a ona sama woli wspierać innych niż ganić. Nie poddaje się zniechęceniu, cechuje ją silna wola oraz bardzo odporna psychika, wie do czego jest zdolna a nad czym musi jeszcze popracować, nigdy nie zawyża swoich możliwości. Jinan mimo stwarzanych pozorów, jest miłą i uprzejmą upiorką. Jest na ogół podatna na opinię innych. Bardziej liczy się dla niej zdanie jej rówieśników, niż swoje. Twierdzi, że nie potrafi podejmować dobrych decyzji. Będąc Dżinnem, jest zobowiązana do spełniania życzeń innych potworów. Ze względu na swoje straszydziedzictwo, jest przyzwyczajona do ciasnych pomieszczeń. W odróżnieniu od innych uczniów, nie mieszka w internacie, lecz za zgodą dyrektorki, we własnej lampie. Dziewczyna uwielbia sport, jest energiczna i aktywna. Nie potrafi zyt długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Jej ukochaną dyscypliną jest tenis. Gdy była małą dziewczynką, jej ojciec wysłał ją do elitarnej szkoły z internatem dla młodych dam, ponieważ uznał, iż nie podołałby zadaniu i nie potrafiłby samodzielnie wychować dziecka. Będąc w owej szkole, nauczyła się zasad savoir-vivre'u oraz dobrych manier. Możnaby było podejrzewać, że upiorka nie jest podobna do swojego ojca, skoro zdecydował się ją odesłać do szkoły z internatem. Nic bardziej mylnego, Jinan oraz jej ojciec są niczym dwie krople wody. Dziewczyna odziedziczyła po tacie tendencję do długich wypowiedzi. Tak jak on, ma zawsze dużo do powiedzenia i często, najpierw coś zrobi, a potem martwi się powiązanymi z tym konsekwencjami. Podczas pierwszego kontaktu, Genie może wydawać się zazwyczaj ździebko nieśmiała, jednak po dłuższym poznaniu otwiera się na swoich rówieśników. Mimo to, pozwala się wykorzystywać. Kiedy ktoś chce wykorzystać jej życzenia do złych celów nie potrafi się przeciwstawić. To wszystko dlatego, że nie może złamać zasad, które panują w jej rodzinie od wielu pokoleń i według nich, musi spełniac wszystkie życzenia. Zarówno te dobre, jak i złe. Jinan jest także bardzo zaradna. Zawsze potrafi doradzić swoim przyjaciołom i podzielić się dobrą radą. Posiada również duże poczucie humoru. Uwielbia imprezować i dobrze się bawić. Poza tym, Genie ma bzika na punkcie prywatności. Nie znosi, gdy ktoś wchodzi z brudnymi butami do jej lampy, albo w jej życie. Tego pierwszego szczególnie nie znosi, ponieważ w dodatku ma manię na punkcie czystości i higieny. Wygląd - kruczoczarne, długie włosy, w zależności od światła opalizujące na kolor ciemnego fioletu, - rubensowskie kształty, - dżinnowy pancerz, - ciemna skóra, - ciemne oczy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' Justine i Justin Saina. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Zainteresowania 'Sport' 'Taniec' Zdolności Drop Dead Diary Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDżinny (arab. جن) – demony i duchy powstałe z czystego ognia bez dymu (w niektórych wersjach wierzeń z czystego płomienia oraz obłoku pary), które posiadają nadnaturalną potęgę i są niewidzialne, mogą jednak przyjmować dowolną postać (człowieka, zwierzęcia lub potwora). Utożsamiały one wrogie człowiekowi siły natury. Uważano ich za mieszkańców pustyni. Wiara w dżinny stanowiła bardzo istotny składnik religii Arabów w okresie przed przyjęciem przez nich islamu. Jako pozostałość mitologicznych wyobrażeń z przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii pojawiły się także w islamie, gdzie stanowią trzecią kategorię rozumnych istot stworzonych przez Boga (obok aniołów i ludzi). Dżinny w wierzeniach muzułmańskich dzielą się na dobre i złe. Dobre służą Bogu i pomagają ludziom (w szczególności prorokom), zaś złe (ifrity, sile i ghule) szkodzą. Czasem do złych dżinnów zalicza się szatana (szejtana). Podobnie jak ludzie, dżinny dzielą się na plemiona i rody. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|190pxMaroko, Królestwo Marokańskie – państwo położone w północno-zachodniej Afryce nad Oceanem Atlantyckim i Morzem Śródziemnym. Stolicą państwa jest Rabat. Należy do państw Maghrebu. Tereny Maroka są siedzibą koczowniczych plemion berberyjskich. Historia Maroka sięga IV wieku p.n.e., kiedy istniało tam państwo mauretańskie (berberyjskie). Przejęte przez Rzymian po upadku Kartaginy, pozostawały przez wieki pod jej władaniem. Później na krótko ziemie te zostały przejęte przez Bizancjum, by stać się ostatecznie domeną świata arabskiego i islamu. Rządzone przez następujące po sobie arabskie i berberyjskie dynastie. Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Imię "Jinan" oznacza "ogród" lub "raj" w j.arabskim. *Skrócona wersja jej imienia (Jin) którym się posługuje min.w internecie w j.chińskim oznacza "złoto". *Pierwsze imie i nazwisko postaci brzmi Genievieve von Lamp. *Stary wygląd Genievieve jest inspirowany postacią Jordan z serialu animowanego "Następcy: Świat Potępionych". *Jej design w New scaremester opiera się na wyglądzie Salmy z gry "Subway surfers". Galeria GenievieveSzeheryzadeJustineJustinTakiSobieSzkic.jpg GenievievePortret.jpg Genievieve i Szeheryzade RM.jpg Jinan ID.jpg Od innych Genievieve Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity.Gali Genievieve NS by A.G.jpg|NS od Amity Genievieve ID by Amity.Gala.jpg|I stare ID by Amity Meta timeline 'Oriana' Oriana Caro - Duszka pochodząca z Hondurasu, która zmarła na wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku z udziałem windy, skręcając kark przez co tak specyficznie rusza głową...czasem jej troche odpada i wraca na miejsce. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Possibly derived from Latin aurum "gold" or from its derivatives, Spanish oro or French or. In medieval legend Oriana was the daughter of a king of England who married the knight Amadis. *From Spanish and Italian caro meaning "beloved". Biografia skrócona Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|290pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|202pxHonduras – państwo w Ameryce Północnej, pomiędzy Morzem Karaibskim a Oceanem Spokojnym (Fonseca (zatoka)), o łącznej długości wybrzeża 820 km. Honduras graniczy na zachodzie z Gwatemalą (dł. granicy 256 km), na południowym wschodzie z Nikaraguą (922 km) i na południowym zachodzie z Salwadorem (342 km). Do Hondurasu należą również przybrzeżne wyspy, z których największe to Wyspy Bahia (Islas de la Bahia). Od 1972 roku do Hondurasu należą Islas Santanilla. Honduras, podobnie jak inne kraje Ameryki Środkowej, to kraj wyżynno-górzysty. Tereny górzyste zajmują prawie 4/5 powierzchni kraju i ciągną się od wybrzeża Zatoki Honduraskiej nad Morzem Karaibskim po zatokę Fonseca nad Pacyfikiem. Wąski pas równin u wybrzeża Pacyfiku ma zaledwie 70 km długości. Wewnątrz kraju ciągnie się kilka pasm górskich pochodzenia wulkanicznego, z których najwyższy jest położony w zachodniej części grzbiet ze szczytem Cerro Las Minas (2890 m n.p.m.). Galeria Oriana skullette.png Oriana portret.jpg Meta timeline *'??' - Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija